Eric Fraser
Eric Fraser is the one of the two main antagonists of the crime novel Forty Words for Sorrow. He is a serial killer who, along with his girlfriend Edie Soames, kidnaps, tortures and murders teenagers for his own amusement. Biography Past Eric had a history of antisocial behaviour even as a kid as he burned his neighbours properties and killed their pets. He had to be moved to different foster families because of his behaviour. Eric was eventually locked in a juvenile prison when he one night went into his foster sister's room and scared her, which led to her screaming. If he tried to hurt or even kill her is unknown. Once he grew old enough to be released he had it hard to search for a job and home. Eventually, he met the almost-equally sociopathic, but poor self-esteemed girl Edie Soames. Forty Words for Sorrow Eric Fraser works at a music center where most of his victims have showed up before they were murdered. Eric and his girlfriend Edie Soames kidnaps several young teenagers and slowly torture them till death while filming it. The victims by far are Katie Pine, Todd Curry and Billy LaBelle. The two formers bodies was found by the police, mutilated and murdered: Kate was found in a mineshaft and Curry was found in an abandoned house. Billy LaBelle had yet to be found as he was buried alive. One evening on a pub, Eric and Edie encounter the eighteen-year-old boy named Keith London and they invites him to Edie’s house. Seemingly nice at first to Keith as they are having a nice chat, Eric drugs Keith down and has him sleeping for almost a week before Keith starts to realize what is going on and decides to leave, but his body is still too tired from the drugs to make an effort to escape. Right then, to Keith’s disadvantage, Eric decides it is time to ”party” with Keith. Eric ties Keith up to a chair and plans to find a safe place to kill him. One night, a burglar named Woody breaks in to Edie’s house and happens to find a horrified Keith tied up to a chair in the basement. When Woody is about to help Keith escape, Eric and Edie arrives, threatening to kill them. Keith tries to escape but Eric shoots him in the leg, while Woody tries the same but but Eric shots him in the back, killing him. Once Eric has found an old pump house which seems to be a safe place to kill someone without leaving any obvious evidence to the public, he takes Keith with him in his van and waits for Edie to come back with light to get a good camera quality on the snuff film. Keith, crying and terrified, tries to negotiate his way out of the situation, claiming that he will give Eric all his money if he lets him go - but Eric just ignores him and waits for Edie to arrive with the lights. The protagonist and detective John Cardinal finds out about Eric's plans and arrives to said pump house with his colleagues. Eric notices the police have found him and tries to escape and shoots some cops with his gun. He gets into his van but is attacked by Cardinal. The van starts to move backwards into a frozen lake and cracks the ice open. Cardinal manages to leave the van while Eric is left in it, drowning in ice-cold water. Personality Eric was a cold, calculative and extremely manipulative serial killer with seemingly no standards or redeeming qualities. He manipulates his poor self-esteemed girlfriend Edie into helping him with his crimes and made her believe that whatever he was doing was okay. Eric also had a twisted philosophy in that people somehow likes to see when others get hurt, such as sports like boxing and wrestling. He also wanted to trivialize snuff films (one of the many horrible things he did) as he thought it should be no different than watching wrestling or boxing on television: people still get hurt. Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vandals Category:Delusional Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Malefactors Category:Approved Evil Articles